Breaking Free
by garnettotopaz
Summary: During a trip to the hospital, Bella has her first contact with the Cullens. Will they help her escape her life, or cause even more problems for her?
1. Chapter 1

You know what i've noticed? There are never any stories where Bella's parents are abusive and Edward is still a vampire! So for my own purposes here it goes. Please review. Reviews make me happy inside. They inspire me to write. I need reviews! Also, 1) I own nothing 2) FYI the Cullens haven't come to Forks yet and 3) If you don't like the way the story goes, (and you're a vampire) BITE ME! If you're not a vampire, please refrain from doing as such. Thankyou. :) (Also this is NOT an carlisle/bella story-this is just how the story starts)

BPOV

I woke to a large crash downstairs, cringing as I heard my father's voice, "Damn it, Bella, get down here and clean up this mess!"

I crawled out of bed and went downstairs to see what was going on. Apparently Charlie had knocked three bowls off the counter in his haste to leave the house, all three of them shattering on the floor. I stepped around the mess and and went into the pantry to get the broom. Misunderstanding my actions, however, Charlie thought that I was ignoring him and grabbed my arm to halt my progress. He squeezed my arm, probably bruising it, and held his other hand up as if to hit me, and I flinched, already preparing myself for the impact, while trying to squeak out my intentions before that actually happened.

I managed to convince Charlie that I was just reaching for the broom, and he dropped my arm, simultaneously shoving me to the floor. My hand landed on something sharp and I felt a warm oozing start up along with a sharp stinging sensation.

"Clean this up before you leave, and try to be more careful in the future. Money doesn't grow on trees around here you know."

I nodded quickly, and got up, trying to hide my hand as i reached out for the broom. i started sweeping, and satisfied, Charlie left for yet another day of fishing. I wish my mom were still here. She would have protected me. I know it.

With Charlie gone. I went upstairs to fish out the first aid kit that was the only thing that was kept freshly stocked-you can guess why. I washed my hand in the sonk, making sure that there was no lingering glass in the cut before deciding that it would need stitches. I wrapped some gauze around it and got dressed so that I could head to the hospital, thankful that it was a Saturday and I wouldn't miss any school because of this.

I pulled into the parking lot about fifteen minutes later, and went around to the ER. Lucky for Charlie, I was extremely clumsy and I could pass off most injuries as a product of said clumsieness. I got out of my truck and walked past a car that I didn't recognize. It was nice though-a Mercedes. Someone passing through, probably.

I signed in at the front desk and was escorted to one of the open beds. I only had to wait about a minute before I heard footsteps behind me. I rolled up my sleeve on my jacket a little bit to kepp it out of the doctor's way. He came around the front of my bed, and my mouth dropped. This guy was gorgeous! Blond hair, gold eyes, and totally H-O-T! I quickly rearranged my expression, fearing the look that my ogling would earn me.

"Hello, Ms...Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle. What brings you here to Forks Hospital today?"

Trying to keep my cool to come up with the correct version of the story and not sound like an idiot, I replied, "Oh i tripped and dropped a bowl this morning, and my hand landed on a peice of the glass. I'm pretty sure it needs stitches."

"Well, let's take a look then, shall we?" I held out my hand and my jacket sleeve fell down. Stupid thing. In an unthinking moment, I took off my jacket, and held out my arm again. He carefully unwrapped my makeshift bandage and took a look at the cut. "Yes, I'd say that you're right. No worries, though, I'm an extremely fast stitcher." He looked up at me and smiled and then glanced down at my other arm, a worried look coming across his face. '' Where did you come across that bruise, Ms. Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected him, in a feeble attempt to side track him, "I prefer Bella."

"I see. Well Bella, I'm going to get you stitched up and then we're going to talk."

Crap. I had to come up with a good excuse, but he wasn't lying about being a fast stitcher and I didn't have enough time to think. By the time he was finished I still had nothing. "Why don't you come to my office, Bella, and we can discuss things a little more privately."

"I'd rather--" But I didn't get to finish the statement I was about to make because the expression on his face left no room for argument. It was fierce and concerned all at the same time. I obediently followed him down the hall, and into a warm, inviting office.

"Now, Bella, tell me what really happened this morning, and don't try the tripping excuse again."

He had me cornered. I could tell him the truth, and then when the bruise was gone go back and deny it, but what about next time I came in? He would know to be looking for other signs and it would only be a matter of time before he discovered somethign concrete.

"I...I don't...can't...'' I stuttered out. I was going to tell him. That was the only real way out.

"Bella, is someone hurting you?" There was nothing but compassion in his eyes. Understanding. I wanted to tell him as I looked at him. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I nodded. His expression darkened a little, but his eyes remained the same. "Who? A boyfriend?" I shook my head. "A parent?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I shrugged before whispering " I don't know."

He glanced down at my file, flipping through the many pages of reports. "How many of these are related to abuse?"

"Most. Some of them really were me tripping. I don't have the world's best balance."

He sighed. "You're father is the police chief, right? So that's why you didn't tell anyone. I get that. There was nothing oyu could do really." He muttered something else-something about being so tired of seeing this. " Would you like me to try to help you?"

I didn't really know. No one eelse had taken the time to pay attention to me like this before, and it was somewhat unnerving. But the thought of escaping Charlie was so prominant in my mind that I couldn't stop myself from nodding.

"OK, here's what we'll do..."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Review Review Review!!!!!!!

Reviews make me happy. They help me write.

Review :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: OK so I have no idea what the actual plan is so I'm gonna make it up as I go along. Also 54 people read this story and I got a whopping **2 **reviews. Come on-how lame is that? If you like my story and you want me to keep writing I'm gonna need reviews or I'll just DocX the story to the people who DO review it.

That is all

GTOT

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I drove home slowly, mulling over the decision that I had just made. I was trusting this man that I didn't know with my life, basically, and since when was that ever a good idea?

He told me to go home for now, and to act like nothing unusual was going on-play it cool, you know? I told him I would try, and then he gave me his cell phone and said if anything should happen just hit a speed dial one through seven and someone will invariably answer. I tried to refuse it because of Charlie found it all hell would break loose, but he insisted and that was the end of that.

I went home and started working on some homework when I heard a car pull up outside the house and a car door slam. I knew the sound of that door, and I knew something bad was coming.

A few minutes later Charlie stomped into the house, "You ungrateful little–'' he trailed off and lunged toward me. I grabbed my purse which had been hanging on the chair behind me and ran up to my room, Charlie right on my heels the whole way. I locked the door behind me and flew to the window, jumping through it to land safely–and somewhat amazingly–in the tree. I pulled out the phone, not paying attention to the numbers that I hit, hoping that someone would answer.

"Hello? Carlisle?" a confused voice asked.

"No, this is Bella I met Carlisle at the hosp...that's beside the point I need help now! Please! My father is trying to break through my door and I'm stuck in a tree and ...and..." I started to hyperventilate out of fear.

"Where are you?"

I quickly rattled off my address, and I could hear a car accelerating in the background.

"Three minutes. Hold on until then."

"Ok." And then whoever it was hung up. I only prayed they were closer than three minutes away, because Charlie had already busted down my door, and I was stuck.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

You know the drill-Review. Even if it's some random word like cat or shoe. I don't really care. A smiley face. SOMETHING! Please guys-it'll take what? Another 10 seconds of your time? Please review.

GTOT


	3. Chapter 3

Much better with the reviews this time people! Keep it up! Although I feel that I should mention if things go downhill in the review department again, those of you who have left reviews should log in so that I can DocX my story to you!!! I would feel really bad if I got a review from you and then couldn't send you the rest of the story. Also--Twilight and its affiliates do not belong to me. Unfortunately. :( Lastly this story is all canon couples, so none of you should go and get random crazy ideas, OK? And now on with the show!!!!! :) :) :) :)

BPOV

It was a few minutes later that I heard the screech of brakes on wet pavement and the slam of a car door. I peered down through the branches and saw a very confused looking blond guy get out of the car. He looked up and saw me in the tree and put a finger to his lips as he walked to the front door and rang the bell.

"Dammit, Bella, get in here now. I'll deal with you after I take care of this person. I waited until Charlie stomped out of my room and was safely downstairs before climbing back through my window and slinking quietly down the stairs, picking leaves out of my hair as I went.

I heard the front door open and Charlie's less than nice greeting of "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Jasper Hale and I've just moved here with my family. I was trying to get to the store but I took a wrong turn and can't seem to find my way back. Could you please point me to Bogachiel Way?" (It's a real street in Forks–I do my research :)) As he spoke, Charlie started to look content and happy, like he used to be with my mom, before abruptly falling asleep right where he was standing, not even falling over.

"Oh what the he–" I started, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Maybe. Does he do that often? My father's a doctor, maybe he should take a look at him. Anyway I have to leave now, but don't hesitate to call in the future alright? I'm happy to be of service, though I might need a better excuse in the future. Maybe Alice could give me–" His incessant rambling ceased as he closed the door behind him. Somehow Charlie was now sleeping in a chair with his head on the table, snoring loudly like he sometimes does when he's had one too many drinks.

What the hell had just happened here? Not that I wasn't extremely grateful for his sudden appearance but still what the hell???

I went upstairs and peeled off my clothing so I could put on my pj's and get ready for bed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning broke dull and grey, but for some reason my mood couldn't be brighter. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time ever I had escaped Charlie's brutality, or the fact that he didn't remember the fact that he was supposed to be mad at me when I went down stairs. I really didn't care what the reason was for my happiness, I just prayed that it would last. Unfortunately, with my luck, the possibility that something could ruin my day was extremely high.

I drove to school in my old truck, and found a parking spot that was kind of secluded, but not so far that if it was pouring when school let out I'd have to run so as to even have a prayer of not getting soaked. I saw Jasper and told him 'thank you.' He just nodded and the tiny girl holding his hand smiled at me and introduced herself as Alice, Alice Cullen. I told her it was nice to meet her and that I would love to stay and chat but I couldn't be late for Biology again or Mr. Banner would freak. She nodded her ascent and told me she'd talk to me later. I personally doubted I would ever talk to her again but she seemed pretty confidant that we would.

I was still mulling over the brief conversation when I walked into class and sat down in my usual seat, staring out the window at the snow that was softly beginning to fall. Was it time to break out the snow chains already? Personally, snow wasn't exactly my favorite kind of weather in the world, but it was nice to look at through a window.

I was still thinking when I heard a chair scrape across the floor next to me. I looked up to see yet another sibling in the Cullen/Hale family. The only difference between the rest of the ones that I had met and this bronze haired guy was their attitude toward me. The rest of them had been extremely nice to me. _He, _on the other hand, was glaring at me as if he wished that I would somehow dissappear under his gaze.

Weird.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Again REVIEW!!!!!!! thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
